Light and Miyako: Similarities, Differences, and Alignments
by MovieVillain
Summary: A short essay on those two anime/manga characters. Not only on their similarities and differences, but also their alignments.


Light Yagami, from anime/manga series, _Death Note_, and Miyako Toudaiji, from anime/manga series, _Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne_ are two characters that are different, yet they're alike. Not to mention their actions have ended up confusing the audience for their alignment.

For similarities, they both have fathers of high position. Light's dad is the chief of the NPA, and Miyako's dad is the head of some police agency. They're dark characters that half the time, they are antagonists, but the other half, they are protagonists. They have quite company for each of them and love their siblings; Light loves his sister, Sayu, and Miyako loves her brother, Subaru. Sayu and Subaru played minor roles and they ended up being victims of the bad people they were fight against. Sayu gets kidnapped by Mello's gang so that he could just get his hands on the Death Note while Subaru gets possessed by a demon so that he could win an award. They are rescued, but their fate differs. Sayu falls into a state of shock while Subaru is just fine. Because their fathers are detectives, they wound up helping them in their cases. They were both from Japan and are really good detectives.

They also have differences. Light's goal is to create a peaceful world without criminals and rule it as the god of the new world while Miyako's goal is to catch Kaitou Jeanne so that she can prove to everyone she is not her best friend, Maron, due to the fact they find a resemblance to the two. Light uses a Death Note, but Miyako is using traps. Light is seventeen-to-twenty-three while Miyako is sixteen. Light is calm and collected while Miyako is hot tempered.

However, their acts are questioned by the audience that they might try to confuse for their alignment. The question is, are they good or bad?

Here's the answer:

Light is good. He is a nice guy who is about to have a bright future, despite the fact that the world around him is rotten, as he described. That is until he found the Death Note and that really changed him. It's nice of him to be only killing criminals if he wants to create a better world. That is until he ended up murdering twelve FBI agents, signalling that he can also kill innocents if they try to pursue him. To top it off, he manipulates the feelings of both people and shinigami. When he gives up ownership of his Death Note, he loses his memories of being Kira and acts all nice. That is until he touches it, regaining his memories. Instead of being shocked, he just smirks on that as everything went according to his plan. He also successfully killed L through his sheer manipulation of Rem, Misa's shinigami companion and begins to rule the world as dictator. From that point on, Light is bad.

Miyako is bad. She makes pursuits out of Jeanne without even realizing it's her best friend, Maron. It's all because she couldn't believe it when people around her are commenting that they're so alike. The way she reacts when she finds out her best friend's secret differs in anime and manga. In the manga, she knew it all along and purposely fails herself in catching her. But in the anime, when she found out her secret, Miyako didn't take it well as she tries to deny it. This could give Finn, who is brainwashed by the devil, the opportunity to use her to kill Jeanne. Just as she is about to deliver the killing blow, Noin comes to Jeanne's rescue and successfully brings Miyako back to her senses. She realizes the error in her ways and apologizes to Jeanne, finally accepting her true identity. From that point on, Miyako is good.

There you have it for their alignments. Light and Miyako are both different and alike, but for me, I find them so much alike. Light's relationships with L Lawliet, Ryuk, and Misa Amane could be compared to Miyako's relationships with Maron Kusakabe, Dark Finn Fish, and Chiaki Nagoya. I like Light and Miyako more than them, and the shows that they're on really show them they can be alike and different in many ways.


End file.
